


Worth It

by speedgriffon



Series: Dragon Age Inquisition: Aurelie Trevelyn Fics [15]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Trespasser Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4778747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedgriffon/pseuds/speedgriffon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen worries for the Inquisitor during the Exalted Counsel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Trespasser DLC!

It had been hours since Aurelie disappeared beyond the eluvian and while most of the Winter Palace slept, unaware of the dangers the Inquisitor was facing, her advisors worked well into the night. Josephine was busy making sure the Exalted Counsel stayed satisfied while Leliana— _Divine Victoria_ —handled her spies. Cullen maintained control of what Inquisition army was present, but in private he was growing more and more concerned over Aurelie’s absence.

Before she left to seek out this  _Darvaarad,_ the anchor had been the worst he had ever seen. In the last few years he had seen it degrade but it had been so subtle and Aurelie had been nonchalant about the matter. Tonight was the first time he had seen her break and lose control of her emotions over the obvious pain—even their relationship had not made him privy to such outbursts. Cullen had to wonder if she was safe, if she would be all right, wherever she was.

“You’ve been staring at that map for hours, Commander.”

Cullen glanced up and sighed as Leliana—as she insisted on being called—entered the room. She gave him a small encouraging smile as she stood opposite of him. He lowered his gaze back down to the large map, though he wasn’t sure where he should be looking. He had no idea where Aurelie was, no idea how to track her movements. This was no ordinary mission; he would not be receiving a love letter from her detailing her surroundings.

“You worry too much.” Leliana persisted.

Cullen regarded her with a frown. “It’s been hours and—”

“You should sleep.” She grinned a little wider. “I’m sure Aurelie will wake you when she returns.”

“Is that a Divine order?” He chided, much to her amusement. Cullen exhaled a long breath, knowing deep down that Leliana was right. “Perhaps you are—”

The door slammed open, startling the both of them from their relaxed demeanors. It was an Inquisition soldier, one that had been posted by the active eluvian in the courtyard barrack. Cullen could see he was breathless from running the distance to this mock war-room in the palace interior and whatever he and Leliana were talking about was thrown to the wayside as his worry from before returned in full force.

“Your Holiness.” The messenger bowed respectfully though he seemed panicked. “Commander—the Inquisitor just returned—” Cullen wasted no time in rushing past him, faltering only a moment when he heard the soldier’s final words. “She’s been injured.”

Leliana was hot on his heels as he ran through the palace halls, not sure where he was heading until he heard the first blood-curdling scream. It froze him in place as it slowly dawned on him that it was  _Aurelie_  that had made that sound—his  _wife_. He moved again when a hand met his back and the screaming continued and he could not fight back the stinging of tears that formed in his eyes. What had happened to her? Was the anchor finally spiraling out of control?

He found many of her companions gathered around a doorway to a random bedroom, confusion set into many of their faces as they tried to peer inside. Many moved out of the way as they saw him approaching but as he crossed the threshold he found Cassandra and Varric holding him back.

“Let me through!” He growled, ripping his arms from their grasps.

It was only when he saw the tears on Varric’s cheeks that he gave pause, glancing between the two for answers as to why they wouldn’t let him pass. Cullen tired to look beyond them but all he could see was a canopy bed and what looked like Iron Bull and Dorian. There were others with them, healers and Inquisition soldiers all blocking him from catching a glimpse of Aurelie.

“You don’t want to see her like this, Curly.” Varric’s voice was broken. Aurelie howled out in agony, her cries echoing through the room and gripping Cullen’s heart in a vice.

“What  _happened_?” He felt like he was begging, his strength leaving him as he stopped pushing against the two. “ _Please_ , just let me—”

The two seemed to relent at the same time and he wasted not another moment rushing towards the bed where the others were gathered. Cullen was not prepared for what he saw and nearly doubled over if it weren’t for Bull catching him by the arms. Aurelie was sprawled across the bed, most of her outer armor stripped and exposing her left side—her left  _arm_ , or what remained of it. Blood stained the sheets beneath her limb as Dorian carefully peeled away her armor, exposing more and more and yet less and less of her injured arm. With every movement the mage made Aurelie would make her pain known, her eyes clamped shut and head thrown back in discomfort.

There was a putrid smell that filled the air, almost like smoke and rotting flesh. Bull steadied Cullen on his feet and there was a low growl in the Qunari’s throat. “That elf burnt her fucking arm off.”

Cullen widened his eyes. An elf? Who was he talking about? He snapped his vision to where Dorian was still hunched over Aurelie’s arm, hushing his apologies as he worked to observe the damage. It was only then that Cullen noticed the scorch marks all along her flesh, exposing bone. It was as if something had been torn from her—something was missing.

“What happened?” Cullen whispered, this time catching not just Dorian’s attention. He sank onto the mattress as Aurelie’s eyes fluttered open, her breathing erratic as she glanced up at him. Her other hand reached for him and he held it between his own, raising it to his lips to kiss her cold fingertips.

“Solas.” Dorian answered flatly and Cullen felt a terrible tightness in his chest. What did  _Solas_  have to do with anything? Aurelie’s hand squeezed his weakly and he flicked his gaze back down to her eyes, which were frantically darting back and forth across his face.

“He took the anchor.” She managed before crying out again as Dorian peeled the rest of what armor remained. The Tevinter let out an exasperated sigh and Cullen looked back at Dorian, his heart dropping at his discouraged expression.

“He saved your life by taking it.” He started. Aurelie wasn’t looking at him, her eyes fixated on Cullen as she trembled. She didn’t seem to be any less settled by the news.

Bull let out a curt laugh. “At what cost?” He grumbled when Dorian smacked him in the chest.

“Solas saved your life.” Dorian reiterated, and he gave Cullen a careful glance before reaching up to brush a few fingers along Aurelie’s face. “Darling, Aurelie. Look at me.”

Fresh tears developed in Aurelie’s eyes as she looked up at Cullen and he lowered himself closer to her, wishing he was stronger for both of them but unable to hold back his emotions as his own tears spilled over. Her lips trembled as she breathed out.

“I don’t want to—”

She knew. Dorian interrupted her. “I can’t save it. The anchor did too much damage.”

Aurelie closed her eyes, her face scrunching up as she stubbornly tried to hide her anger and fear at the situation. Cullen pressed his forehead against hers, squeezing her right hand tightly between his two as Dorian shifted away from them again. He moved her left arm away from her body and she gasped out in pain, causing Cullen to pull away slightly to observe what Dorian was doing. Bull stepped closer as well, handing over one of Aurelie’s daggers and his gut clenched tight. Were they honestly going to end it, just like that?

“I’m so sorry, Aurelie.” Dorian spoke softly and she whimpered against Cullen, trembling slightly in fear of the unknown.

“W— _wait_.” Cullen called and Aurelie snapped open her eyes, looking just as bewildered as Dorian as she struggled to maintain her breathing. He reached up to frame his face between his hands and searched her expression with his eyes looking for any sign of uncertainty as he spoke.

“Do you trust me?” Cullen asked. She nodded almost instantly even as she trembled beneath him. “Let me.” When her eyes widened he pressed a quick and chaste kiss to her lips. “Our vows… _in sickness…in heath_ …” He kept his face close to hers until he saw the realization cross Aurelie’s eyes.

Slowly he moved away from her and Iron Bull took his spot, holding her hand as Cullen stood on the other side of the bed next to Dorian. He never moved his gaze from Aurelie, and an eerie calm fell upon them given the severity of the situation. Cullen took the large dagger in his grasp while Dorian heated the blade with his hands before situating it at the joint of her elbow.

Aurelie slowly blinked, steadying her breathing. “I love you.”

One swift cut would be all it took. They locked eyes and he spoke his vows to himself in his mind as he lowered the blade to her flesh.

“I love you.”

* * *

 

There was no way of knowing how long the mirror had been inactive. Why Morrigan had chosen to leave it in Skyhold, Aurelie couldn’t guess. Perhaps the witch had some guess as to what might be happening and decided leaving it was better than taking it wherever she had planned to travel to. But that was in the past, and Aurelie had a future to worry about. Still, being back in Skyhold—if only for a few short days—made her curious to check.

She ran her fingers down the rough surface and closed her eyes, embracing the quiet of the castle, knowing it would likely be the last time she would set foot in the halls as Inquisitor.  _Inquisitor_ —it wasn’t even her title any longer, not officially, not with the Inquisition disbanded at the Exalted Counsel. It was risky to go after Solas without the power and alliances the Inquisition had but Aurelie did not want to sacrifice anymore or lie to get where she needed to be.

There was still so much she wanted answers for—why had Solas taken the anchor and if that meant she was safe, at least for the time being. Every once in a while there would be some type of phantom pain where her arm used to be and she would swear she could feel the anchor pulling at her—a small part of Aurelie feared that Solas had only stemmed the problem and she was still going to die. However, if Solas were telling the truth, the next few years would be relatively quiet, giving many members of the now disbanded Inquisition a chance to live their own lives. It was something Aurelie was not accustomed to, but something she was looking forward to. She glanced at the ring on her right hand and smiled, knowing at least part of her future was certain.

It wasn’t surprising to Aurelie that she found Cullen on the battlements later that afternoon, but it was still strange to find him dressed down, his armor already packed away and on the back of their cart in the courtyard. With no job title for either of them and no duties for them to attend they found no excuse  _not_  to visit South Reach and his family. They had yet to find a permanent residence in Fereldan, but part of the adventure was not knowing where they were headed. Scout, his mabari from Orlais was next to him and alerted Cullen to her presence before she had a chance to greet him.

“Find everything you need?” Cullen asked.

Aurelie nodded, slipping next to him and patting Scout on the head before lacing her right hand in Cullen’s left. She leaned her head against his shoulder and the two enjoyed a moment of silence as they peered out over the horizon, watching as several carts departed Skyhold, never to return. It would be their turn soon enough.

“This is where you first kissed me, isn’t it?” Aurelie grinned to herself, unable to stem the fluttering feel in her stomach as if they were back to those early moments in their relationship all those years ago. Cullen chuckled and soon enough she found herself leaning against the stonewall, Cullen looming over her with a smirk.

“I thought I might claim one last kiss before we leave.” He remarked and Aurelie softly giggled, turning her head away a little.

“But I didn’t visit your office!” She paused in thought. “I didn’t ask if you  _could slip away_.” Aurelie continued even as Cullen closed the distance between them. “Is Jim here to interrupt us?”

Her husband only shook his head as he raised his free hand to cup her cheek. “I certainly hope not.”

Aurelie slid her eyes closed as their lips met in a soft kiss, Cullen’s mouth warm against hers as he pressed his body close. His tongue swept against hers in gentle strokes and she sighed through her nose, looking forward to sharing these passionate kisses without interruption. He only pulled away when the need to breathe seemed more important, Aurelie smiling as she caught the desire in his amber eyes.  

“Everything was worth fighting for.” Cullen whispered against her lips before pulling her into a tight embrace. Aurelie learned that he was fond of repeating his wedding vows to her and she wasn’t about to stop him from doing so. She returned his hug in kind, nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck. She was more than ready for whatever the future would bring them.

“It was.”


End file.
